Por la lucha
by PikapikachuP
Summary: Al llegar a Arabasta, Luffy y los demás tendrán que separarse para llegar a sus objetivos. Se verán sorprendidos por una joven llamada Eider que conocen gracias a la historia de Vivi, una joven que cautivará los cinco sentidos del espadachín de la tripulación que sin darle mucha importancia poco a poco irá cediendo. Sin embargo, Arabasta les causará problemas. ZoroXOc.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Luffy y los demás se dirigían hacia el reino de Arabasta para acompañar a su nueva amiga Vivi. Llevaban aproximadamente dos días navegando después de haberla conocido en Whiskey Peak, y aunque al principio no parecía ser muy de fiar, ahora se había ganada la confianza de todos los de la tripulación. Decía ser la princesa de ese reino, además, les contó los múltiples problemas que tenían con el agua en su tierra, la alzada de los rebeldes en contra de su padre, el rey Cobra, y del sospechoso individuo que estaba al mando de Baroque Works, lugar donde ella y Igaram se había infiltrado para conocer la identidad de Mr. 0.

Los Mugiwara empezaban a aburrirse, demasiadas horas en el mar y muy pocas cosas que hacer. Nami ordenaba sus cosas; Chopper, junto con Sanji, preparaba una deliciosa comida para los demás; Zoro, dormía plácidamente apoyado al mástil; mientras que Luffy y Usopp se divertían intentando pescar alguna cosa.

-¿Hay algo?-preguntó Vivi asomando la cabeza entre ambos piratas.

-Todavía nada, pero estoy seguro de que con este cebo conseguiremos un buen pescado para la comida...-decía Luffy mientras se lamía la boca.

-¿Qué...cebo...?-inclinó un poco más la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Carue, su mascota y su fiel compañero-. ¡Carue! ¿¡Qué se supone que intentáis eh!?-les dio un puñetazo a cada uno en la cabeza-. ¡Intentáis matarlo o qué!-ambos se disculparon con la peliazul mientras esta abrazaba a Carue.

-Es que nos estamos aburriendo mucho, en este barco no hay nada divertido que podamos hacer...-Vivi se sentó en el suelo suspirando; esos dos idiotas la acabarían matando de un susto.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas alguna historia de esas de tu reino?-dijo Usopp emocionado.

-¡Si!-dijo eufórico Luffy mientras aplaudía-. De terror, de aventuras, ¡de todo un poco!

-¿Una historia? Parece un buen modo de tenerles quietos por un momento...-se rascó la barbilla pensativa Vivi-. Esta bien, entonces os contaré una historia que sucedió hace 15 años.-el resto de nakamas salieron al encuentro de éstos tres para escucharla.

-¡Me gustan las historias!-dijo Chopper corriendo hacia allí-. Pero no me gusta que sean de miedo...

-Tranquilo Chopper-dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa-. Pero debo advertirte que es muy, cómo decirlo, trágica y algo triste, así que si no estás preparado para escucharla es mejor que te tapes las orejas.

-¡Empieza!-decía Luffy animado.

-Hace exactamente 15 años, una princesa tuvo que casarse con un príncipe de una dinastía importante que habitaba una isla cercana a la suya. Ella no quería ir, le suplicó y le suplicó a su padre, pero éste decidió enviarla allí, parecía que si se casaba con aquel príncipe, la economía de ambos países mejoraría, y así sucedió. La princesa aceptó casarse con aquel chico, que parecía ser de su agrado …

-No me gustan nada esos matrimonios …-opinó Nami.

-El anterior rey de esa dinastía murió por una enfermedad, así que su hijo, fue proclamado rey 8 años después del casamiento con esa princesa. Claro, por ende, ella también fue coronada reina. Todo pareció ir bien, hasta entonces. Un año después de que fue coronado rey, empezaron las rebeliones, las organizaciones en contra de la realeza...

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Sanji.

-El actual rey, se volvió loco de poder. Empezó a ordenar asesinatos injustos, hizo que la estabilidad de aquel reino retrocediera, muchos quisieron huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde-todos hacían cara de espantados-. La reina, asustada al ver a su marido así, decidió contactar con su hermano para que intentara frenarle los pies al rey. Pero cuando su hermano llegó, todo estaba en ruinas, todos habían muerto, peleando unos contra otros...-decía ahora un poco triste Vivi-. Y la peor parte se la llevó la reina y el pueblo... Ella también murió, a manos de algunos ciudadanos ciegos por la ira. Y bueno, ese es el fin...

-Esa historia se parece mucho a una que escuché cuando era niño...-dijo Sanji pensando.

-Esa historia era la que nos contaba mi padre a Eider y a mi cuando éramos pequeñas-dijo abrazándose a ella misma recordando esos momentos con su hermana.

-¿Eider?- arqueó una ceja Luffy, algo confuso.

-Sí-asintió Vivi-. Es mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Tienes una... hermana... pequeña...?-dijo Sanji imaginándose como sería aquella hermosura.

-Ella fue la que inició la investigación de Mr. 0. No quiso de ninguna manera que yo me uniera, pero salí ganando, o perdiendo, depende de como lo mires-relataba Vivi.

-¿Vive en Arabasta?-preguntó Nami.

-Sí. Cuando iniciamos nuestra investigación, la banda de Baroque Works le designó un sitio por los alrededores de Arabasta. Ella... ella es muy fuerte, tiene un gran coraje, des de pequeña siempre ha sido la más atrevida de las dos, la que más aventuras y experiencias ha tenido. Le gustan mucho las katanas, como esas, y tiene un gran dominio sobre ellas-señaló las katanas de Zoro que las miró.

-¿Katanas eh? Será interesante conocerla...-dijo Zoro haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-Siempre va con la suya, des de que tengo memoria siempre ha estado entrenando y intentando mejorar, y eso es lo que ha hecho. Su espada es digna de ser portada por ella, además es una de las espadas más buenas de todos los mares, todavía no se por qué ella tiene una así ni cómo llegó a sus manos...-decía pensativa, al igual que Zoro, que no dejaba de imaginarse como sería esa katana y todo al contrario que Sanji, que no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería aquella chica.

-¿Cómo es esa katana?-preguntó Zoro intrigado.

-Oi, oi, ¡marimo!-dijo Sanji-. ¿Te preocupas por cómo es la katana y no por la chica?-dijo enfureciendo.

-Seguramente tiene 5 años menos que tu y yo, no querrás ser un pederasta-dijo tan pausadamente Zoro que dejó pensativo a Sanji.

-Hahahahaha-empezó a reir Vivi-. Solo tiene un año menos que yo, 15 años...-dijo recordando a su hermana mientras miraba hacia el mar-. Eider...-dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Hace tiempo que no ves a esa hermana tuya, cierto?-la peliazul se giró, sorprendiéndose de quien era.

-Zo... Zoro...-dijo sorprendida-. Hace... hace un año que no se nada de ella, y respecto a tu pregunta, su katana es de las más buenas por que está hecha del mejor hierro que existe, además que es el que más corta, hace maravillas con ella.

-Me gustaría probar su fuerza con la espada.-dijo mirando como relucía una de las suyas-. Será interesante este viaje.

-Seguramente no la conozcáis nunca-dijo girándose para mirar a los demás-. Ella... ella está más encaprichada que yo en este asunto, no se anda con tonterías en asuntos serios.

-Jooooo, yo quería conocer a la hermana de Vivi-dijo Luffy mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Yo también- hacía lo mismo Chopper a su lado.

-¡Hágamos una cosa!-dijo Luffy mirando a Chopper-. Cuando encontremos a ese Mr. 0, y todo haya terminado, la buscaremos, así Viví y ella también se podrán encontrar, ¿qué dices Vivi?-el mugiwara miró a la peliazul que sonreía de una manera triste.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se veían, alguna vez coincidían en palacio, pero después de su infiltración en Baroque Works, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. O incluso antes, cuando ellas dos empezaron a distanciarse, cuando ella tuvo que educarse para ser princesa. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Se preguntaba una y otra vez Vivi, ¿Estará bien?

························································································································

En una ciudad cercana a Arabasta, una joven que solo dejaba ver su cara tras una vestimenta típica del desierto, se acercaba hacia las dunas del reino para visitar a una antigua amiga que siempre había tenido a su lado.

-¿Está por aquí Rasa?-preguntó la joven de ojos color miel a un hombre bastante regordete, con la barba despuntada-. ¡Oi! ¡Barbar!

-Ah, ¡Eider!-dijo despertándose repentinamente-. Si, Rasa estaba terminando de reparar uno de nuestros barcos, así que debe estar por aquí.

-Gracias-le sonrió mientras le daba una bolsa llena de comida-. Os traigo una pequeña ayudita para este mes-dijo la joven haciendo que aquel hombre sonriera.- Voy en su búsqueda, ¡ha sido agradable volverte a ver después de tantos meses Barbar!-decía mientras se alejaba y le dejaba allí sentado de nuevo.

-¡Lo mismo digo Eider!-se despedía levantando una mano-. Es demasiado bueno para tanta injusticia que ha recibido en el palacio...-dijo mientras con la mirada la seguía-. Bueno, voy a ver que hay aquí-dijo mirando dentro de la bolsa.

Eider corría y corría deslizándose por las dunas hasta que vio la silueta de Rasa. Sonrió al volver a verla, habían pasado dos meses des de que no se acercaba por allí, y gracias a un pequeño tiempo de descanso que ella misma había decidido, volvió a las dunas como cuando era pequeña.

-Oi, Eider-decía Rasa mientras terminaba de meter unos clavos.

-¡Rasa!-dijo la joven mientras sonreía-. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo echándole un vistazo al barco-. Parece que tiene bastante falta de reparar...

-Cierto-dijo quitándose el sudor de su pelo azul-. Por eso, ¡échame una mano!-le tiró el martillo que con facilidad pudo coger; así que la joven Eider, empezó a ayudarle-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo esta vez...-decía la de pelo azul oscuro mientras trabajaba.

-Tienes razón...-le miró de reojo Eider-. Esta vez he estado ocupada, estoy a nada de saber quien es ese tal Mr. 0, y sabré el por qué de los enfrentamientos, y muchas más cosas que...

-No tienes que hacerte ilusiones...-le cortó Rasa-. Siempre te he dicho que meterte en esos asuntos no es nada bueno, puedes salir perjudicada-y era verdad, cuando eran pequeñas, Rasa era quien le sacaba de líos bastante gordos.

-Me he hecho mayor, además ya no eres esa joven de 15 años que tenía que cuidar de una pequeña de 9, se valerme sola, ¿o es que a caso no lo ves?-dijo mientras hacía una pequeña mueca.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que nos conocimos? Eras una niña bastante problemática a pesar de ser de la realeza-descansó un poco la joven-. Recuerdo como te salvé de aquellos bucaneros que te quería quitar una pulsera de oro que llevabas... y que todavía llevas gracias a mi. No dejaste de perseguirme, querías aprender a defenderte. Ni si quiera sabías mi nombre y ya me agarrabas de a mano para caminar por el desierto...-decía rememorando.

-¿Esa era yo? Ni si quiera recuerdo haberte cogido de la mano, hahaha.-dejó el martillo a un lado-. Es broma, lo recuerdo yo también. Los guerreros del palacio sabían enseñarme bien con la katana, pero si no llega a ser por ti, no la dominaría tan bien-sacó la espada reluciente que por dentro del filo tenía símbolos de oro.

-Ni si quiera se cómo te ha llegado esa katana...-dijo impresionada Rasa, cada vez que la veía, se sorprendía.

-Yo tampoco lo se.-se la guardó y cambió un poco su aspecto facial-. ¿Sabes si Vivi ha...?

-No la he visto por aquí, y sabes que para ir a Arabasta se tiene que pasar por aquí...-explicó Rasa.

-Ni si quiera los altos cargos de la organización me dejan preguntar por ella, todo es demasiado secreto … Hace mucho que no la veo...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

La joven Eider, de cabellos largos marrones y de grandes ojos color miel, había viajado hasta Spiders Café, allí se encontraban 5 de sus compañeros y le habían hecho ir por que ocupaba el lugar número dos en esa organización junto a Bon Clay. Pero como de costumbre, quería irse rápido de allí pues, su objetivo no era hacer amistades con esos idiotas, si no llegar a desenmascarar a ese tal Mr.0. Con suerte, lograría hacerlo antes de que los rebeldes y los partidarios a la realeza se enfrontaran, o eso pensaba ella.

-¿Y qué creéis del ejército de rebeldes que se van a alzar contra el rey?-preguntó Miss Doublefinger mientras movía el dedo alrededor del vaso; al escuchar eso, Eider hizo cara de pocos amigos puesto que contra quien se iban a alzar era su padre-. Oh, perdona querida, parece ser que no te gustará mucho hablar de eso...-Eider hizo una pequeña sonrisa maleducada.

-Me da exactamente igual lo que digas Miss... lo que seas-dejó el vaso en la mesa-. Además, ni si quiera se por que tienes información tan detallada de todo eso. Pero te aseguro que nadie, absolutamente nadie va a ponerle un dedo encima a mi padre-dijo en tono amenazador.

-Querida, nadie va a tocar a tu padre. Tu padre es una persona encantadora que se ocupa demasiado bien de reinar este país...-dijo con sonrisa malévola; Eider empezó a pensar en su padre, en Vivi, en todos los que formaban parte de su vida y de como había cambiado ésta al unirse a esa banda de inútiles-. ¿Aún sigues con tus temas personales, Eider?-le llamó la atención esa mujer de pelo azul.

-Como bien dice su nombre, son temas personales. No tengo por que contarle eso a nadie, y menos a ti, no es de tu incumbencia-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Todavía no sé por qué estás aquí, eres una niña malcriada que se cree que es invencible y solo eres eso, demasiada pequeña para tanta responsabilidad como esta-se enfrentó a Eider, quien no dejaba de reír a carcajadas; todos las miraban atentos a lo que podía suceder y ahora mirando a Eider esperando a ver cuál sería su respuesta.

-Y tu eres demasiado mayor para esto entonces, ¿no crees? -dijo levantándose tras dejar a Miss Doublefinger, la acompañante de Mr. 1 con la boca abierta y rodeada de burlas por los demás compañeros-. Ha sido una velada … como decirlo … Muy clásica- le sacó la lengua-. Pero mis asuntos son más importantes que estar aquí, así que adiós.- y se marchó dejando a la pobre mujer de cabellos azules todavía en blanco con lo que le había acabado de decir.

························································································································

La joven de cabellos marrones oscuros y de claros ojos miel desapareció de Spiders Café para centrarse en su ruta. Sabía demasiado bien que la base de Mr. 0 se encontraba en Rainbase, así que debía dirigirse allí para investigarle más de cerca, además debía aprovechar el tiempo que pasaban los altos cargos fuera de aquella base. No obstante, decidió detenerse un poco al norte de Erumalu para comer algo ya que en la cita anterior no probó bocado. Mientras iba acercándose cada vez más a su destino en Erumalu, iba recordando el proceso de cambio que había sufrido su vida. Hacía a penas unos 5 años todavía se quedaba por horas en el palacio, sin embargo, rememoró el momento en el que la relación con Vivi cambió de un día para otro.

 _«Un día cualquiera, al terminar las clases, corrió desesperadamente en busca de su hermana mayor. Quería contarle todo lo que había aprendido ese día, quería que supiera lo que había avanzado con su katana, pero ese día todo fue diferente._

 _Era normal en las dos hermanas jugar después de las clases, siempre lo habían hecho, pero ese día, cuando Eider llegó al palacio, no encontró a Vivi por ningún lado. Sin embargo, no quería perder las esperanzas, ella sabía que se encontraba por allí dentro, así que subió las escaleras de aquel enorme palacio para llegar a la habitación de su hermana mayor._

 _-¡Vivi!-gritó alegremente la pequeña al verla a punto de entrar en su habitación-. ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo respirando de una manera rápida y tomando el aire-. Te he buscado por todo el palacio, siempre nos encontramos en la entrada para salir a jugar y hoy no..._

 _-Hoy no voy a poder jugar, Eider...-dijo la peliazul cabizbaja; la de ojos miel entristeció un poco al escuchar las palabras que su hermana había pronunciado, pero no quería rendirse quería salir a jugar con ella como siempre habían hecho hasta ahora, así que le agarró de la mano y le sonrió con una sonrisa de esas pícaras que hacen las hermanas pequeñas-. No, Eider …-intentaba soltarse Vivi._

 _De repente, alguien salió de la habitación, de unos 55 años de edad, con larga barba negra y ojos oscuros. Era Yakhar, uno de los principales consejeros de su padre, alguien que Eider no soportaba por que siempre la miraba con cara de asco sin entender por qué, aunque con el tiempo ella aprendió a odiarle de la misma forma que parecía odiarla él._

 _-A partir de hoy, Vivi no va a poder jugar-dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana mayor-. Como bien ya sabes, Eider, tu hermana es la heredera al trono y como tal tiene que cumplir sus obligaciones. Tiene 10 años y ella, a diferencia de ti, va a recibir una educación digna de una reina, por que es lo que será, la reina de Arabasta.- Vivi levantó la cabeza un poco triste-. Así que márchate, por que tu hermana tiene cosas que hacer-hizo que Vivi entrara por la puerta y se la cerraron en las narices a la pequeña Eider que puso una mano en la puerta algo triste._

 _-Vi.. vi...-dijo con la voz rota._

 _Ese día, la pequeña Eider bajó despacio por las escaleras del palacio hasta encontrarse con su padre quien se dirigía a la cocina a buscarla. Vio como su hija desprendía un aura de tristeza, lo notó al verle la cara, al ver esos movimientos tan lentos. Además, llevaba su katana arrastrando, y eso casi nunca lo hacía._

 _-Eider, cariño, ¿qué pasa?-dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza haciendo que el cabello de ésta se aplastara-. No pareces muy contenta...-Eider se sentó en la escalera mientras se abrazaba las piernas._

 _-A partir de hoy Vivi no va a poder jugar más conmigo, eso no es justo...-dijo a regañadientes; su padre, al escuchar eso, se echó a reír-. No hace ninguna gracia, papá..._

 _-Vivi va a ser la reina algún día, tienes que comprender que tiene que tener unos estudios para saber manejar el país, pequeña. No tienes ninguna culpa, no mereces estar triste, así que sal a jugar, hay muchos niños y niñas a quien seguro que les caerás bien...-le tocaba la espalda mientras le decía eso._

 _-Papá por qué... Por qué Yakhar me mira tan mal...-dijo ahora mirando a los ojos a su padre-. Soy una niña, ni si quiera entiendo por que me odia...-el rey Cobra de repente se puso a pensar, él sabía el por qué, pero tenía razón, era una niña pequeña y asuntos como esos no le gustaban a él como padre-. Algunas veces he escuchado como me insultaba llamándome cosas como bastarda, ¿qué es eso papá? ¿Qué es ser la bastarda de rey? ¿A caso... a caso es que no soy tu hija?-dijo la pequeña entre lágrimas, cosa que conmovió a su padre._

 _-Eider...-le dio un abrazo-. No quiero que emplees esa palabra jamás, ¿entiendes? Eres mi hija y quien no quiera verlo será expulsado del reino._

 _-Lo sé, papá, pero tengo miedo de ser juzgada por eso...-decía la pequeña quitándose las lágrimas de la cara._

 _-Sabes, yo también tuve miedo de ser juzgado cuando te traje en brazos por primera vez al palacio. Eras una pequeña niña, de mejillas rosadas que no dejaba de sonreír, y temía por si alguien se negaba a ti, por que al fin y al cabo, eras mi hija, y te mereces lo mejor del mundo-le volvió a dar un beso en la frente-. Así que no quiero que hagas caso de esos que dicen tonterías, nos tienes a mi, a Vivi, a tus amigos, eres la princesa de Arabasta, eres mi hija-Eider sintió como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y dio un enorme salto para abrazar a su padre. »_

Recordaba ese momento con total amargura, des de siempre había sabido que era una de esas llamadas bastardas del rey. Pero des de ese instante en el que su padre le dijo que ella era la princesa de Arabasta, su ego interior emergió a fuera para superar cualquier insulto que recibiera. Aunque sabía que algunos de los consejeros de su padre se negaron a que ella tuviera una vida como princesa. Ni si quiera se preocupó nunca por saber quién era su madre por que siempre tuvo el amor de su padre y de su hermana. Ahora había llegado al norte de Erumalu con la intención de comer algo antes de ir a Rainbase.

························································································································

Los sombrero de paja habían llegado por fin al reino de Arabasta. Se dividieron en grupos: el primero, formado por Vivi, Usopp, Nami I Sanji, se dirigían a Alubarna para intentar frenar el ataque de los rebelde, mientras que el segundo grupo formado por Luffy, Zoro y Chopper viajarían hasta Rainbase para encontrarse con ese tal Mr. 0 del que tanto hablaba Vivi.

Y así sucedió, se partieron en dos grupos. El segundo grupo sin nadie al mando para guiarles hacia Rainbase, se dirigían hacia un restaurante que había en Erumalu, para descansar un poco antes de retomar el camino, ya que viajar por el desierto les dejaba a los tres demasiado agotados.

-¡Eso de allá es un restaurante!-gritó emocionado Luffy-. Genial, genial, genial...decía animado mientras daba palmas.

-Por fin... Estoy seco... -decía el renito mientras sacaba la lengua para luego entrarla rápidamente por el calor-. No pareces muy cansado Zoro-se dirigió al espadachín que caminaba a su lado.

-Estos viajes a mi no me cansan-dijo con la mirada fijada en el restaurante-. Pero debo decir que este calor es demasiado sofocante...-se tiraba de la manga del cuello para que algo de aire entrara-. Debemos elegir con cuidado quien será nuestro guía hacia la base de ese tipo, así que no vamos a dejarle ese trabajo a Luffy, ¿de acuerdo Chopper?-el reno asintió con la cabeza y los tres entraron a aquel restaurante tomando asiento en la barra, junto a una chica de cabellos marrones. El espadachín se quedó mirando a aquella chica que comía un pequeño plato de carne, sentía cierta curiosidad por ella a primera vista.

-Sugoi...-dijo Luffy en la barra-. Quiero un plato de este, de esto, de aquello, de lo otro...- y así hasta un centenar de platos. Al escuchar eso, Eider, que se encontraba al lado del espadachín se echó a reír-. ¿Eh?-se giró Luffy para ver quien se estaba riendo.

-Parece que tienes hambre … -dijo Eider mientras lo miraba-. Puedes terminarte mi plato también si quieres … - se lo entregó y Luffy parecía un niño pequeño con una golosina-. No tengo más hambre y sería un desperdicio tirar la comida.

-¡Oh!-dijo Luffy cogiendo el plato con las dos manos-. ¡Muchas gracias!-y empezó a zampárselo mientras Eider le miraba divertida.

-No parecéis de aquí … -opinó Eider mientras Zoro la miraba de reojo un tanto desconfiado pero a la vez, intrigado-. ¿Quiénes sois?

-¡Somos piratas!-dijo Luffy mientras comía; cuando Eider escuchó la palabra piratas frunció el ceño, desconfiada y malhumorada; en sus primeros años como participe en la banda de Baroque Works, había enviado a unos cuantos piratas de tres al cuarto a la prisión, y ahora que miraba a ese chico de sombrero de paja y a ese espadachín, le sonaban en algo.

Rápidamente, agarró la empuñadura de su katana para cortarle el cuello al espadachín que estaba sentado a su lado, pero para su sorpresa, una katana se interpuso entre el cuello del espadachín y la suya.

-Demasiado lenta … -dijo Zoro tragando lo último que se había comido; Eider miraba el filo de la katana con miedo a que ésta le atravesara el cuello, jamás había estado en un aprieto así-. Para la próxima vez hazlo, o seré yo quien te maté-se guardó su katana y volvió a tomar asiento tan tranquilamente, cosa que sorprendió a Eider.

-Sois piratas... ¿Qué queréis hacer aquí vosotros?-dijo levantándose y encarándose a ellos-. Es más, yo conozco vuestras caras. Tu eres Mugiwara no Luffy-señaló al capitán- y tu el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro-ahora a Zoro-. Y tu...-se inclinó para ver a Chopper-. No te he visto nunca, pero eres muy mono.

-¿Si? No me hagas esas alabanzas por favor...-dijo el pequeño reno mientras se movía como un ángel.

-Hemos venido para enterarnos de quien es ese Mr 0 del que tanto habla la gente-decía Luffy mientras se comía un pollo-. Y nuestra amiga Vivi nos ha dicho que su base principal se encuentra en un lugar llamado, mmm, como era...

-Rainbase-concluyó Zoro.

Entonces Eider abrió la boca como nunca lo había hecho. Esos piratas eran amigos de su hermana, esos piratas había estado con Vivi y ella les había contado todos los problemas que se hacían presentes en Arabasta. Si su hermana había confiado en ellos, si había llegado des de su posición a Arabasta junto a ellos, ella también debía hacerlo. Además, tenían el mismo propósito que ella, ir a Rainbase.

-¿Vi... vi?-dijo sorprendida-. Mi hermana Vivi... ¿está aquí?-dijo con media sonrisa.

-¿Tu hermana?-dijo sorprendido Zoro; el de cabello verde se quedó mirando a la chica de arriba a bajo, buscando esa katana tan famosa que la caracterizaba y, efectivamente, se encontraba allí en su cintura. Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención y es que no se parecían en nada, sin embargo, Eider le parecía una chica de cara bonita, de buen cuerpo...

-Lo es-dijo de brazos cruzados y muy segura de lo que decía.

-Entonces tu debes de ser Eider, ¿¡verdad!?-gritó el pequeño reno que se encontraba dando saltos; la de ojos color miel se quedó mirándole sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre...?-miró al reno.

-Vivi nos contó que tenía una hermana en Arabasta-se metió Luffy en la conversación-. ¡Genial! Queríamos buscarte después de haber terminado esta aventura, Vivi tiene muchas ganas de verte y nosotros queríamos conocerte-dijo el mugiwara sonriendo mientras comía.

Eider no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Vivi les había hablado de ella a esos piratas, eran amigos de su hermana o algo así parecía.

-Necesitamos a alguien que nos guíe a Rainbase-se metió el de cabellos verdes captando la atención de Eider, que le analizó de arriba a abajo-. No somos de estas tierras, y como comprenderás no sabemos dónde se ubica.

-Necesito... Necesito saber dónde está Vivi...-preguntó Eider-. Ella no solía estar po aquí, estaba asignada en otra región … ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Con quién está?

-Oi, oi...-dijo Zoro-. Tu hermana y nuestros nakamas se están dirigiendo a Alubarna.

-Bien, al menos allí esta mi padre y podrá protegerla...-dijo suspirando aliviada-. ¿Habéis dicho que necesitáis una guía?-se recogió el pelo con una cola-. Seguidme si queréis llegar a tiempo, las cosas se están poniendo algo tensas y sería bueno llegar antes de que pase nada.- los mugiwara se levantaron y se pusieron a seguir a Eider hasta la puerta del restaurante-. Cogeremos dos camellos, en cada camello subiremos dos parejas y cuando lleguemos a Yuba, cambiaremos de medio de transporte, pero es lo único que tenemos antes de llegar a Yuba.

-¿Camellos? Son demasiado lentos, quizá lleguemos antes caminando-arqueó una ceja el de pelo verde.

-¡Sugoi!-gritaban Chopper y Luffy que se subieron de inmediato al camello; lo mismo hizo Eider, subirse y asegurarse de montarlo bien.

-Si tu prefieres ir caminando es problema tuyo, intenta seguirnos el paso y ya está.- Zoro se cruzó de brazos mientras-. ¡Vamos!-los camellos se pusieron en marcha mientras Zoro se quedaba con la boca abierta.

-¡Oi, oi! Maldita … -dijo corriendo hasta subir por fin al camello-. Ibais a dejarme allí tirado- Eider se giró y con una amplia sonrisa que desconcentró a Zoro habló.

-Has sido tu quien ha dicho que prefería ir andando por que los camellos son demasiado lentos-le sacó la lengua y Zoro frunció el ceño.

El espadachín se acomodó mientras veía el movimiento del pelo de Eider. Era una chica molesta, jamás había sentido tanto odio por alguien que acababa de conocer, es más, nadie se había comportado así con él. Era una niña y le había dejado en ridículo, así que no iba a dejar que nunca más le hiciera cosas como esa. Sin embargo había algo dentro de él que le ponía nervioso cuando la tenía cerca.

Por otro lado, Eider seguía domando al camello tan tranquilamente, hasta que sintió una mirada en su espalda. Así que sin a penas girarse hizo una pequeña mueca, sabía que ese espadachín parecía interesado, pero no iba a dejar que nada sucediera ahora mismo, por que si crucial objetivo era llegar a Rainbase, desmontar la identidad de Mr. 0 y reunírse de nuevo con Vivi.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3.**

Los cuatro seguían por el desierto, y los Mugiwara se morían de calor y de sed, lo que preocupaba bastante a Eider ya que ellos no pertenecían a esas tierras y no estaban acostumbrados al calor sofocante del desierto. Lo que no sabían, era que las noches eran frías y con tormentas, cosa que no lograba explicarse Eider todavía.

-Descansaremos aquí esta noche-dijo frenando al camello mientras Zoro se chocaba contra su espalda-. Los camellos necesitan algo de descanso...-dijo acariciando el cuello del camello en el que iba montada-. Y se está haciendo de noche, no es muy aconsejable viajara bajo el manto de las estrellas.-bajó del camello.

-¿Y dónde dormiremos?-preguntó Chopper-. Por aquí no hay ningún hostal ni ninguna pensión donde quedarnos a dormir...-dijo preocupado el reno.

-No hay problema, se nota que no pertenecéis a estas tierras y no sabéis el equipaje que se debe traer a este tipo de aventuras-sacó de su mochila una tienda enrollada-. La montaremos y dormiremos aquí está noche- Eider miró a Zoro de reojo-. Ayúdame a levantarla-le pidió a Zoro y seguidamente le tiró la tienda en la cara.

-Oi, oi...-se quejó el espadachín.

-Creo que aquí irá bien...-dijo cavando un poco-. Tenemos que llenar la tienda de cosas por que de noche los vientos soplan con bastante fuerza últimamente.

Sin más preámbulos, todos se pusieron a montar la tienda, con tanta paciencia que pronto se hizo de noche y tuvieron que hacer una hoguera para calentarse. Eider compartió con los demás la comida que tenía, al igual que el agua.

-Aprovechad el agua …- dijo Eider mirando como derramaban las gotas por el suelo-. Arabasta está en una seguía profunda y es muy difícil conseguirla. Hace tres años que no llueve por aquí … -dijo preocupada levantando la cabeza mirando al cielo-. Bueno, creo que es hora de que descanséis, no estaréis muy acostumbrados a todo esto …

-Genial, estoy demasiado agotado-dijo Luffy bostezando-. Yo me piro a dormir, buenas noches, gracias por la comida Eider-dijo Luffy con una enorme sonrisa, seguido del reno que también entraba en la tienda para dormir.

El silencio invadió la espesura del desierto y Eider se quedó sola, o eso pensaba. Miraba la hoguera y como el fuego se tambaleaba al compás del viento, hasta que escucho un sonido que la desconcentró.

-¿Tu no duermes?-giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el espadachín, Zoro, se encontraba limpiando su katana. Se sorprendió al verle tan sereno, tranquilo.

-Alguien tiene que hacer guardia, además, vosotros no sois de por aquí y sentiréis cansancio. No quiero que ningún bandido nos ataque durante la noche-dijo apoyada en su espada-. Y tu, ¿no duermes?-Zoro ahora levantó un poco los ojos para verla.

-No me fio de ti. -dijo simplemente haciendo que a Eider le entrara la risa floja.

-Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba una estupidez como esa … -le sonrió al de cabellos verdes que se abrumó un poco-. Pero te entiendo, no es muy normal fiarse de alguien que no conoces. Sin embargo, esta persona que no conoces es la que te está guiando a tu objetivo, quien os está ofreciendo agua y comida, quien sabe, tal vez os esté utilizando para algún asunto mío … -se echó a reír.

-No me fio de ti, pero se que no lo harías-volvió a causar esa ola de nervios en Eider-. Si eres hermana de Vivi, entonces eres una princesa, ¿cierto?-Eider cerró los ojos recordando a su hermana, pero ni de lejos quería hablar de ese tema, le hacía daño recordar lo que algunos opinaban de ella.

-Exactamente … -dijo sin a penas mirarle a la cara; se quedó mirando fijamente al fuego.

-No pareces muy contenta de serlo.-opinó Zoro.

-Cada uno es lo que le toca ser...

-No todos los días conozco a la princesa del reino de Arabasta-intentaba animarla Zoro indirectamente, pero no funcionaba, nada de eso funcionaba.

-No todos los días conoces a la princesa bastarda del reino de Arabasta-dijo finalmente creando algo de dudas a Zoro que la miró con la boca abierta-. Oh sí, ¿eso no os lo contó Vivi? Somos hermanas, pero no compartimos la misma madre. Nuestro padre llegó conmigo en brazos, esperando la aceptación de los consejeros, y aunque algunos aceptaron, hoy en día todavía hay algunos que me odian solo por ser eso … la hija bastarda del rey.

Zoro no podía entender todo el sufrimiento que salía de ella con esas palabras. Vivi les había contado solo que tenía una hermana, pero se ve que toda familia guarda algún que otro secreto. Por primera vez en su vida, el espadachín sintió compasión por alguien, no pena, pena era un sustantivo que no le gustaba sentir, si no compasión por ella.

-Oi, oi, no utilices ese... ese concepto para definirte-no sabía qué decir, jamás se le había dado bien animar a la gente, y mucho menos a gente que acababa de conocer-. Debes ser algo más que eso.

-Cuando era solo una niña escuché como un consejero me llamaba bastarda a mis espaldas. Decidí enterarme de qué era eso y por qué me acababa de llamar así. Corrí en busca de mi padre, me lo contó, y por primera vez en mi vida tuve ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice. Entendí que ese no era nada bueno para mi, y que lo mejor sería aprender a vivir con eso. Con el paso del tiempo aprendí a utilizar esa palabra como escudo, ya no me afectaba si me llamaban bastarda, por que cada uno es lo que es, y yo lo era. Y, ¿sabes? Estoy orgullosa de eso, no necesariamente de esa palabra, pero si de que mi padre me sacara de donde fuera para llevarme a un lugar mejor. Aquí tengo a todos los que me quieren, y aunque jamás he conocido a mi madre, nunca he sentido la necesidad de preguntar por ella … -relataba Eider mientras Zoro escuchaba atentamente con el corazón en un puño-. Pero eso me ha convertido en una gran persona, aunque siempre habrá algunos que no se fían de mi por mi forma de ser o apariencia, como tu … -dijo rompiendo el hiel mientras ponía un tronco más a la hoguera.

-Deberías descansar-dijo Zoro-. Mañana será un camino bastante duro, si no duermes te sentirás cansada.

-Ni hablar, sois mis invitados y debo ayudaros, incluso protegiéndoos-dijo la de cabello marrón-. El que debería descansar eres tu...

-No te pareces en nada a tu hermana, pero las dos intentáis que las personas que os rodean tengan todo lo mejor. Ahora ya confío un poco más en ti-hizo una pequeña mueca Zoro.

-Buenas noches, Zoro-sabía su nombre y lo acababa de pronunciar; eso despertó algo extraño en el interior del espadachín, algo mezclado con alegría y felicidad, algo nuevo.

-Igualemente Eider- el espadachín entró en la tienda para descansar, pero el realidad se quedaría despierto y al tanto de lo que le podría suceder. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba pendiente, así que des de dentro de la tienda se mantendría enterado de lo que sucedía a fuera.

La joven de ojos color miel siguió los movimientos de Zoro hasta que entró en la tienda. Le había gustado hablar con él de todo eso, jamás compartía secretos como ese con nadie, y ahora lo había hecho con él, ¿por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero él le transmitía ambas cosas: seguridad y frialdad, y no sabía cual de las dos le gustaba más. Empezaba a pensar en cosas extremadamente extrañas, así que sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente para vigilar el territorio. Miró a su alrededor y un silencio abrumador se hacía presente, hasta que de repente, alguien apareció por detrás, le puso una bolsa en la cabeza y la arrastró por las dunas hacia a saber dónde, quedando inconsciente.

·······················································································································

Dos horas más tarde, Zoro abrió los ojos de par en par, asustado. Se había dormido y antes se había prometido mantenerse despierto para enterarse de la situación de Eider. Seguramente seguía allí fuera, plantada como antes y mirando a su alrededor. Pero, para su sorpresa, al abrir la tienda y ver la katana de Eider por el suelo, se puso alerta. Volvió a entrar a la tienda, allí estaban Luffy y Chopper dormidos completamente.

Agarró sus katanas, se las colocó, se puso las botas y salió donde estaba la hoguera. Vio un rastro por el suelo, sería fácil encontrarla si seguía ese camino. Así que emprendió el viaje en busca de Eider. Sin saber por qué, estaba furioso, se la habían llevado y no quería aceptar que la fúria era por ella, así que intentaba pensar que ella era su guía y que sin ella, no llegarían a Rainbase a tiempo,pero en realidad no era nada de eso y aunque no lo aceptara, él lo sabía, des del primer momento en el que la vio.


	4. Chapter 4

**''Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por los seguidores de esta historia :D''**

 **Capitulo 4**

El frío del desierto se apoderaba del cuerpo de Eider mientras le quitaban la bolsa de la cabeza y se topaba con los que parecían ser unos bandidos del desierto. El lugar en el que se encontraba no lo conocía para nada, y dudaba en que los demás supieran su ubicación o peor aún, que ni si quiera supieran que había sido secuestrada por ese par de imbéciles, por que eso es lo que eran realmente.

La sentaron en una silla, atada a esta, mientras uno de les dos no dejaba de andar en círculos alrededor de ella mientras la miraba intrigado.

-Ya entiendo por que nos ha mandado esto … -dijo finalmente aquel hombre de barba larga y ojos casi achinados; a su vez, Eider intentaba desatarse, pero se dio cuenta de que la cuerda estaba demasiado apretada, llegando a hacerle daño en la muñeca-. No temas bonita, pronto se acabará este calvario, tu muerte es algo previsible en este momento …-vio como sacó un pequeño puñal y sonreía al ver el filo de éste.

Debía pensar rápido, no podía morir ahora, debía cumplir su objetivo en esa estúpida mafia de Baroque Works, así que buscó tiempo, el tiempo que le faltaba.

-¡Oi, oi!-dijo algo alterada mientras aquel hombre se detenía delante de ella-. Yo... creo que tus zapatos están un poco... rotos... por andar por el desierto...-dijo sin pensar, buscando alguna excusa-. Además, no … no los tienes bien atados …-se miró los zapatos, y pobre ingénuo, recibió una patada en toda la cara de Eider, que tenía las piernas libres.

-¡Ouch!-se quejó mientras se levantaba tocándose la cabeza-. No te creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, el trato es un trato, tienes que morir, por una buena causa, así que no vas a conseguir nada haciendo esto, solo que disfrute más mientras te mato-decía acercándose a ella de nuevo-. Las órdenes, son órdenes …

-Callate ya.-dijo su compañero des de el otro lado de la habitación-. Estás hablando más de la cuenta, ni si quiera debería saber que alguien nos ha contratado para hacer esto, así que apártate estúpido.-dijo empujándolo contra la pared.

····················································································································

El espadachín de cabellos verdes había llegado hasta el final de las huellas. Le habían conducido a un pequeño hotelucho, en medio de la nada. No vio a nadie en la puerta, así que decidió entrar por su cuenta, si Eider estaba allí, pronto lo sabría, además había indicios de que se encontraba allí.

-Para ser un hotelucho de tres al cuarto tiene muchos pasillos … -decía mientras levantaba la cabeza para observar el gran techo que había; de repente, escuchó el sonido del fino de una katana aparecer por su espalda y, con tranquilidad, se giró para ver de quién se trataba.

Arqueó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de que era un hombre viejo.

-¿Qué quiere a estas horas de la noche?-dijo tembloroso-. Aquí solo pueden estar los huéspedes, nadie más.

-¿Huéspedes?-arqueó una ceja confuso-. ¿Ha llegado alguna chica de una altura más o menos así?-indicaba Zoro la altura de Eider, a lo que el hombre negó-. La estoy buscando, ha desaparecido.

-No ha venido nadie de esa estatura, y menos una mujer. ¡Há! Una mujer por estos alrededores dice, la noche es oscura y nos presenta el mal, no es una buena hora para una mujer- de algún modo, esas palabras le sentaron mal a Zoro.-. Aunque antes, hace poco, han entrado unos hombres con alguien, mi compañero me lo ha dicho, aunque no se de quiénes se trataba.

-¿En qué habitación están?-preguntó Zoro.

-Espera que lo mire...-dijo sacando un papel y poniéndose las gafas-. Aquí dice que se encuentran en la habitación 10.-afirmó el anciano-. ¡Oiga! ¿A dónde va?-entonces Zoro, que estaba en camino, se giró para mirarle.

-¿A dónde? A la habitación número 10-dijo mientras agarraba el mango de su katana.

-Se va por ahí … -le indicó el hombre mayor-. En esa dirección están la número 11 y 12-le salió una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente.

-Ya veo …-entonces pasó por delante del anciano en busca de la nueva dirección-. Gracias- dijo solamente mientras caminaba en busca de Eider-. La número 10 ha dicho eh … -empezaba a mirar los números de la puerta.

························································································································

El compañero de aquel que había intentado matarla se aproximaba a ella con el puñal. Le agarró de la cara repentinamente mientras le ponía la punta de este en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Te crees muy lista? Pues no lo hagas … Este es el más idiota de los dos, así que tranquila, no voy a esperar tanto como él … -Eider cerró los ojos, ¿ya había terminado su vida ahí? ¿Ta tonta y estúpida había sido por haber sido capturada por esos dos?

Pero de pronto, la puerta fue partida por la mitad, dejando algunos escombros por el suelo y dejando ver la silueta de alguien que Eider apenas acababa de conocer.

-¿Qué coño …-dijo el hombre que aguantaba la cara de Eider-. ¿QUIÉN COÑO ERES TU?

-Alguien a quien no le gustan mucho las puertas.-dijo solamente haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo por la tontería que acababa de decir.

-T... tu...-dijo Eider con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Zoro se acercaba a Eider, la desató de la silla, pero no de manos; seguidamente, la puso en su brazo y espalda para cargarla y llevársela de allí, a lo que ambos hombres se interpusieron en su camino.

-¡Oi! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo uno de ellos

-¿No es obvio?-arqueó una ceja el espadachín-. Me la llevo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-gritó el otro hombre que con fiereza atacó a Zoro, aunque éste lo esquivó rápidamente para después sacar su katana con la mano que le sobraba y dejar a ese y al otro hombre en el suelo.

-¿Quién dice que no?-se guardó la katana para después salir por la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?-decía Eider dando patadas-. Suéltame inmediatamente, es una órden.

-A mi tu no me vas a dar órdenes, solo acato órdenes de mi capitán, y por desgracia tu no lo eres-dijo mientras la sostenía en su espalda.

-No hacía falta que vinieras a por mi, yo misma podría haberme liberado …-decía aún resistiéndose a ese agarre.

-Ya lo he visto ya … -dijo con tono irónico-. Descuida, no he venido a salvarte ni mucho menos, solo es por continuar nuestro camino hacia Rainbase, no te creas más de lo que eres.-concluyó dejando a Eider atónita ante esas palabras.

El viejo, que había escuchado los gritos, se había escondido debajo del msotrador por si sucedía algo, y cuando Zoro pasó por delante de él, éste salió.

-Oh, bendito sea el cielo, ¿está usted bien?-dijo acercándose a Zoro-. Oh, ella...-se fijó en Eider-. Perdón...-se arrodilló inmediatamente ante Zoro, que estaba confuso, no sabía lo que pasaba.-. Perdoname princesa mía, os juro que no era mi intención que esos hombres le hicieran daño, ni si quiera sabía que estaba aquí...-decía sin levantarse del suelo.

-Bájame … -le pidió a Zoro que cumplió su orden, ahora si. Eider se puso enfrente de aquel hombre.

-Perdone, no era mi intención, créame, por favor, no me condenen, por favor...-dijo aún con la cabeza agachada.

-No hace falte que se disculpe por nada, seguramente ha sido de mucha utilidad, así que muchísimas gracias por colaborar-le tendió la mano para levantarle ella misma, pero este se negó.

-Oh, jamás podría aceptar la mano de una princesa...-se levantó él mismo-. ¿Cómo puedo agradecer que me haya perdonado?-Zoro miraba la escena muy asombrado, no sabía que ella tuviera ese poder aún siendo la segundo de la familia real, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando Eider volvió a abrir la boca.

-Creo que sería de gran ayuda que me dijera los nombres de esos tipos, aunque tal vez sean más inteligentes de lo que parecen y se hayan cambiado el nombre-el viejo sacó de nuevo el papel, pero solo encontró dos nombres simples.

-Uno de ellos decía llamarse Ygor, y el otro Shazar.- Eider arqueó una ceja, jamás había escuchado esos nombres, pero a parir de ahora los tendría en mente.

-Muchas gracias, honorable …

-Lannis, señora mía … -dijo inclinándose una vez más.

-Gracias Lannis, por haber sido de tanta ayuda. Si esos dos vuelven a molestar o tiene algún problema, venga a palacio y pregunte por mi. Yo de usted, los encerraría y llamaría a la guardia real, seguramente se harán cargo de ellos.

-Gracias a usted por esta honorable visita, mi señora...-Eider le sonrió y junto a Zoro, salió del hotel, aún con las manos atadas.

.

.

Ambos habían emprendido el camino, Eider se encontraba muy callada, cosa que Zoro notó, pero no quiso preguntarle nada de nada. Aunque le preocupaba que ni ella le hubiera pedido que le cortara la cuerda que ataba sus manos.

Por la mente Eider no dejaban de resonar palabras que aquellos hombres habían pronunciado, palabras que le había hecho desconcentrarse notablemente. ¿De qué trato hablaban aquellos dos? Los bandidos pocas veces actuaban de acuerdo a otros hombres, pero esta vez parecía diferente.

-¿No te molesta la cuerda?-dijo Zoro a su lado mientras caminaban por las dunas, con dificultad.

-Cierto...-dijo Eider dándose cuenta-. Hazlo entonces-dijo solamente, a lo que Zoro obedeció y le cortó la cuerda.

Emprendieron el camino de nuevo.

-Crees... ¿crees que hay alguien que quiere matarme?-Zoro la miró de reojo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿No es obvio? Me han secuestrado, iban a matarme. Además, esos dos han hablado más de la cuenta y ahora parece que todo encaja … -decía pensando.

-Tonterías. Eso es lo que piensas tu ahora, esos bandidos solo te querrían para ganar algún dinero vendiéndote en mercados ilegales-dijo de forma normal Zoro, aunque en el fondo sabía que tal vez ella tenía razón.

Eider bajó la cabeza pensativa, y algo triste. Si ella tenía razón, tal vez la intentarían matar un par de veces más, así que debía estar atenta a lo que podría suceder. Zoro continuaba mirándola de reojo, esta vez algo preocupado, por ella y por su seguridad, aunque no sabía por qué sentía ese sentimiento de preocupación.

Ahora, la miraba caminar, bajo las estrellas, veía como su pelo se movía, veía su perfil, su rostro, sus atuendos, su cara, y de algún modo empezó a enrojecerse, pero se dijo a sí mísmo que debía olvidar esos pensamientos. Al llegar al supuesto campamento, todavía no había amanecido y Chopper y Luffy seguían durmiendo, así que Zoro y Eider se quedaron sentados alrededor de la hoguera, pero esta vez, asegurándose el uno al otro.

La de ojos color miel sacó de sus saco dos mantas, una para ella y otra para Zoro, para dormir en el suelo. Ambos se acostaron en la fría duna de la noche, acompañados por el calor del fuego: ella dándole la espalda a él, mientras que el de pelo verde, estaba recostado mirando su espalda y como algunos de esos cabellos rebeldes aparecían por el lado abierto de aquel atuendo del desierto.

-Oye...-se giró ahora Eider para mirarle; se dio cuenta de que éste la estaba observando, así que se ruborizó un poco-. Gracias por venir.-hizo una pequeña mueca que despertó algo en el interior de Zoro, algo que jamás pensó que le ocurriría, algo que salía des de su mismísima alma y que él no sabía que tenía: un conjunto de nervios mezclados con emociones extrañas-. Antes te he dicho que no te necesitaba, que yo misma podía ser útil para vencerles, pero si no llega a ser por ti, tal vez estuviera muerta, así que te lo agradezco mucho … -dijo la joven, muy agradecida.

El espadachín tenía las mejillas completamente rojas, pero podía usar el fuego como excusa. En cierto modo, se alegraba de haberle encontrado, pero no quería pensar en esos idiotas sentimientos, así es, idiotas, como él los había bautizado.

-Ya te he dicho que solo es por que no vas a servir de guía para ir a Rainbase … -intentó poner una excusa, pero eso no funcionaba con Eider, que no se lo creía para nada-. Ahora duérmete, mañana será un día duro y largo-se giró para darle la espalda, no para dormir, simplemente para que no viera la cara de vergüenza y de tonto que se le estaba poniendo.

La de cabellos marrón vio como se giraba para darle la espalda y se fijo, que tenía una buena espalda, perfecta, musculada, lo que cabía esperar de un espadachín o peor, de un pirata. Rememoró el momento en el que él entró por la puerta, como su salvador, recordó también cuando la cargo en su espalda y sintió como se ponía nerviosa. Quería dejar de pensar en eso, así que profundamente se durmió.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

En su sueño, Zoro se había imaginado la sonrisa de Eider, de un lado al otro, con toda su perfección, hasta que despertó alterado, con algunas gotas de sudor por todo el cuerpo debido a las múltiples capas que llevaba. Miró a su alrededor, ya se había hecho de día y olía fascinantemente bien por allí.

-Veo que ya has despertado … -dijo Eider mientras escribía algo en una libreta y mientras figilaba el fuego, donde se cocinaba algo para comer; Zoro se volvió a tumbar en el suelo, algo agotado por la forma en la que se había despertado.

-¡Que bien huele!-dijo Luffy saliendo de la tienda-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Por fin salís … -decía Eider-. Es algo de sopa y pan, nada más, era lo único que tenía, a partir de ahora vamos a tener que buscar provisiones por aquí.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Chopper cogiendo la libreta de Eider.

-Es mi libreta-dijo sonriendo-. La utilizo para ir completando mi investigación.

-¿Investigación?-dijeron los tres a la vez mientras arqueaban una ceja.

-Sí-dijo finalmente mientras sacaba algo de sopa para empezar a servirsela en una taza-. Des de que Arabasta está en una enorme sequía, me propuse introduirme en esa banda de Baroque Works para poder averiguar quiénes eran y qué hacían aquí, por que me parecía bastante extraño que con su llegada empezara todo lo malo, y aún sigo pensando igual. Así que, en resumen, se trata de una investigación de dos años, para saber quién es ese tal Mr. 0.

-Ya veo … Por eso nos acompañas a Rainbase, ¿no?-dijo Zoro algo molesto-. Por que quieres obtener tu también algo de todo esto …

-Yo... bueno … -intentó explicar Eider, pero Luffy los cortó.

-¡Sugoi! Es una técnica muy buena, necesito a alguien tan bueno para investigar como tu-dijo mientras se aguantaba el sombrero. Eider se sorprendió, jamás le habían dicho que su trabajo era bueno, des de pequeña le había gustado investigar sobre las cosas y se prometió a si misma rebuscar los secretos más íntimos de aquellos que utilizaban la corrupción para mandar, como bien sabía que hacía la Marina y el Gorosei.

-Hay que ponerse en marcha … -dijo mientras todos terminaban de comer-. Llegaremos en un día aproximadamente, y como ya os dije, al llegar a Yuba utilizaremos otro medio de transporte.

Todos recogían las cosas mientras Eider miraba a Zoro, que parecía algo decepcionado, sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Solo deseaba enterarse de lo que sucedía en Rainbase, delatar a ese tal Mr 0 y vivir en paz, con su padre, con su hermana, en la realeza, aunque algunos no la aceptaran. O, ¿a caso quería algo más?

Iniciaron el viaje de nuevo, ahora los camellos no les servirían demasiado, ya que había muchas dunas y era muy difícil transportarse por allí. Eider volvió a sentir la mirada penetrante de Zoro, pero no se atrevía a mirarle ahora a los ojos, estaba demasiado pensativa. Se dio cuenta, por una parte, que esos piratas eran simpáticos, agradables, unos buenos compañeros, y su capitán, alguien digno de confiar si se le pillaba despierto.

-Vamos a tardar mucho si seguimos así … -dijo Zoro quejándose.

-A mi me gusta este camello-dijo Luffy tocándole la cabeza al camello-. ¡Mola!

-Tranquilos, nos encontramos a 400 metros del hábitat de los piratas del desierto, una vez lleguemos allí cogeremos uno de sus barcos para poder transportarnos por el desierto, será mucho más cómo y llevadero.

-¿Piratas del desierto? ¡Sugoi!-dijo emocionado Luffy-. ¡Más rápido, quiero ver a esos piratas camello!-el camello sintió como Luffy le estiraba la cuerda y empezó a correr y a correr, adelantándose a Zoro y a Eider que se quedaron atrás.

La joven de ojos color miel hizo una pequeña mueca, a lo que el pirata chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Piratas del desierto? ¿Des de cuando una princesa se codea con piratas?-dijo de brazos cruzados detrás de Eider que le miró con una ceja alzada.

-Ahora mismo estoy rodeada de piratas. Ellos tampoco son malos, los juzgan mucho.-dijo seria y pausadamente.

Zoro se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, ella había sido juzgada por lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, juzgada por no compartir la misma madre que Vivi. Así que se sentiría a gusto con esos piratas juzgados del desierto, simplemente no dijo nada y dejó que Eider pensara y reflexionara ella misma.

-¿Por qué has hecho ese comentario antes?-rompió el hielo la joven.

-Nos quieres por conveniencia, ¿cierto?-Eider calló por un momento; en parte tenía razón, pero no era la conveniencia que él pensaba, si no que eran unos fantásticos compañeros de viaje, que tenían su mismo objetivo.

-Depende de como lo mires. Buscáis al mismo tipo que yo, vais al mismo sitio que yo, es más, los que me utilizáis por conveniencia sois vosotros, sin mi no podríais llegar a Rainbase y mucho menos sobrevivir en el desierto.-dijo dejando a Zoro con la boca abierta, le acababa de dar la vuelta a la tortilla-. Por cierto, deberías tener cuidado de tus katanas, como viste anoche, los bandidos se atreven a cualquier cosa.

-Nadie toca mis katanas-dijo seriamente.

-¿Tienen un valor sentimental para ti?-preguntó Eider mientras se acercaban a Luffy y a Chopper.

-Si, una de mi mejor amiga, murió hace años, cuando eramos unos críos, sin embargo …- se calló la boca-. Oi, oi, ¿por qué tengo que contarte esto? A ti no te importa.

-Como veas... que raro eres...-dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-Y tu, ¿por qué tienes esa katana tan buena?-ahora Zoro asomó la cabeza para ver el filo de esa katana tan bien formada.

-Des de que tengo memoria que la llevo, siempre, pegada a mi. De algún modo me da seguridad y sin ella me siento un poco... vacía. Mi padre dice que es de una isla cercana a la mía, que es muy importante... tiene oro, y algunas perlas. Me gusta mucho-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta ver brillos cuando matas a la gente?

-¿Matar gente? ¡Jamás he hecho eso...! Solo la utilizo para defenderme, no intento matar a nadie...

-Entonces no estás haciendo un buen uso de ella, deberías dármela.

-Ya quisieras tu que te diera esta katana, es demasiado buena para que un tipo como tu la lleve-dijo muy segura de si misma.

-Este tipo con el que hablas, algún día será el mejor espadachín del mundo...

-Cuando hayas cumplido ese sueño, ven a decírmelo a la cara.

-Estaré listo.

-Pues muy bien.-volvió a hacerse un enorme silencio entre ellos hasta que llegaron donde estaban los demás.

Ahora, Rasa y Barbar hablaban con Luffy y Chopper, aunque Eider se dio cuenta que cuando Zoro y ella bajaron del camello, Rasa observó con detenimiento la figura del espadachín. En cierto modo, sintió celos, muchos celos, sin saber por qué.

-Eider-dijo Rasa con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te propones ahora con estos piratas?

-Nos vamos a Rainbase, necesito dos barcos pequeños...

-Sabes que necesitamos dinero, no podemos ir regalando botes a la gente...-le explicó Rasa.

-Pues toma...-sacó un saquito lleno de monedas-. Aquí tendréis para al menos tres meses, intenta que Barbar no lo malgaste, esta época de sequía le está volviendo demasiado loco- seguidamente, Rasa y Eider fueron en busca de los pequeños botes con los que podrían transportarse por el desierto.

-Oye, ¿y ese amiguito tuyo?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Amiguito?-arqueó una ceja Eider-. No se de qué me hablas...

-No te hagas la loca. Te hablo de ese tipo de cabello verde que ha llegado contigo, ¿quién es? Me suena su cara, no se por qué.

-Lógico, es el cazador de piratas Zoro...

-Wow, además de atractivo tiene un nombre bastante temerario …-dijo girando la mirada hacia Zoro que descansaba sobre la arena.

-Si … -dijo pasando del tema Eider.

En la arena sentado, Zoro se percató de que esa mujer le observaba, y en cierto modo se sentía satisfecho, le atraía a las mujeres, sin embargo, la otra mujer le miraba con desprecio y con desgana, cosa que no le gustaba demasiado. ¿Se habría comportado mal en algún momento? Y, ¿por qué pensaba eso ahora? Él jamás había pensado en mujeres, hasta que la había conocido...

-¡Sugoi!-gritaban Luffy y Chopper emocionados.

-¿Vamos a montar en eso?-preguntó Zoro mientras Eider terminaba de poner unas cuerdas.

-Sí-descansó ahora-. Vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos de dos.

-¿Otra vez?-se quejó Zoro.

-Sí, otra vez-pasó por su lado sin a penas mirarle, lo que provocó que Zoro enfureciera-. Vamos, sube.

-Oi, oi, no me des órdenes …

-Entonces te quedas, ¿o qué?-dijo sin mirarle; inmediatamente Zoro subió a aquel bote, agarrándose al mástil mayor para no caer-. Yo de tu me sentaría...

-¿Sentarse? Ts. No creo que vaya a pasar nada por que esté de pie...-no terminó de decir eso y ya estaba en el suelo del bote dándose un tortazo en un escalón-. ¡Oi! ¡Avisa antes de salir!

-Te he dicho que te sentaras y no me has hecho caso. No es mi culpa que seas un atontado que no se de cuenta del peligro de ir así de pie-dijo picándole.

-Ts.-giró la cabeza Zoro para no tener que verla.

-Nuestro próximo destino es Yuba... Nos separaremos una vez más, en grupos, no podemos dar demasiado el cante, y vosotros sois tan sumamente escandalosos...-dijo ahora mirando a Zoro-. Y intenta acoplarte al consejo que te he dicho de tus katanas, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo ahora acercándose a él tocándole con un dedo la barbilla, haciéndole la puñeta.

-Ts-chasqueó la lengua Zoro-. Y tu ten cuidado de que nadie te robe, ya has tenido una experiencia bastante bonita.-se la devolvió Zoro-. A la próxima no iré a buscarte...

-No me creo nada de lo que dices-sujetó el timón del barco con fuerza-. Por que se que aunque me lleven al fin del mundo, irías a buscarme, te sentarías demasiado mal, así que estoy jugando a favor-le sacó la lengu la de ojos color miel.

El espadachín empezó a pensarlo, y en cierto modo tenía razón, ¿qué le pasaba? Sentía como algo de responsabilidad con esa chica, tal vez era por que era solo una niña, pero tan solo se quitaban 4 años de edad, no era mucho, pero ya era. Pero entendía a la perfección lo que decía Eider, él la seguiría para ayudarla, pero también ayudaría a sus amigos, no es que ella fuese especial, hasta ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Habían llegado al norte de Yuba gracias a aquellos botes, y la sorpresa se la llevaron los tres integrantes mugiwara al ver que no había a penas agua por allí.

-Está todo muy seco...-dijo el reno algo preocupado mientras buscaba algún signo de agua por el lugar.

-Se debe a las sequías, claramente. Hace tres años que no... que no llueve. Tenemos que equilibrar los recursos, de lo contrario, moriríamos inmediatamente-dijo Eider mientras volvía a sacar su tienda para pasar allí la noche-. Hoy pasaremos aquí la noche, siento tener que atrasar el viaje, pero como os dije ayer...hay muchas tormentas y no es nada bueno viajar de noche...

-Entendido-dijo Luffy con una agradable sonrisa-. No te preocupes, Eider.

-Sabemos que lo haces por el bien de todos-se metió Chopper para tranquilizar a Eider-. Así que tranquila.

Escuchó esas dos opiniones, pero le faltaba una, la de Zoro. Él ni si quiera la miró, simplemente no dejaba de mirar a sus katanas y al suelo, evitando la mirada de Eider. Esa noche, Eider preparó dos tiendas para que los demás durmieran, pero contando con ella, la mala jugada de la noche anterior le había hecho recapacitar y sabía que tenía que descansar, sinó sus sentidos no estarían al tanto de lo que podría pasar.

Entró en la tienda que le correspondía, era una tienda más o menos para dos personas, de tamaño pequeño, pero era todo lo que podía ofrecerles. Se estaba desvistiendo, quitándose ese atuendo para dormir más cómoda, cuando de repente, la entrada de la tienda se abrió, dejando entrar a cierto espadachín gruñón.

-¡Oi, oi!-gritó Eider tapándose como pudo-. ¡No mires!

-¿Cómo que no …-instintivamente, Eider le tiró un zapato en la cara para que no viese nada-. ¡Oi! ¿Qué haces, idiota?-se quejó Zoro mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces tu so memo?-dijo vistiéndose tan rápido como pudo para que no la viera-. ¡Me estaba cambiando, lo menos que podrías hacer es decir que vas a entrar o algo por el estilo! ¿No crees?-dijo abrumada Eider.

-No.-dijo solamente y entrando a la tienda para tumbarse y dormir-. Buenas noches.-le dio la espalda.

En cierto modo, Eider sintió como su corazón latía más rápido, ¿por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué parecía que unas veces la odiaba y otras la comprendía? No entendía nada del carácter de ese chico, así que iba a ponerle fin a ese mar de dudas que llevaba en la cabeza des de hacía un par de días.

-¿Por qué actúas así?-preguntó, dejando esa cuestión en el aire, mientras el silencio se apoderaba de la tienda-. No te hagas el dormido, se de sobra que no lo estás.

Zoro intentaba cerrar los ojos, por que simplemente no quería responder a eso. Ni él mismo sabía lo que le pasaba, ni él mismo entendía por qué se comportaba así. Deseaba de todo corazón no sentir esas cosas extrañas que brotaban de su interior y que le hacían parecer idiota a ojos de cualquiera, pero sin embargo, des de su punto de vista lo era.

-Entiendo …-dijo Eider algo triste mientras apagaba la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la pequeña tienda; se sentía triste y mal con ella misma, había dejado su orgullo por ese chico idiota, se había atrevido a preguntar qué cojones le pasaba, y había sido en vano.

Sin embargo, al sentir como Eider se metía debajo de la sábana para dormir, Zoro sintió como él mismo se decepcionaba, no podía dejar eso así, ella... ella les estaba ayudando a llegar a Rainbase y, lo más importante y que él aún no sabía, ella estaba acusando ciertos sentimientos en su interior.

-No sé por qué.-dijo solamente Zoro-. Ni yo mismo se lo que pasa, así que deja estar esa tontería.

-¡Ajá!-encendió de nuevo la luz-. Sabía que no estabas dormido...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria-. ¿No sabes lo que te pasa? Pues yo te lo explicaré: primero dices que no confías en mi, luego vienes a rescatarme y dices que ya confías un poco más, luego me echas en cara el objetivo de esta misión y hace un rato ni si quiera te has...quiero decir, ni si quiera me has dicho tu opinión sobre lo que estamos haciendo.

-Exacto-dijo solo, quedando como si él hubiera dicho todo eso-. Casi casi igual como lo habría dicho yo.

-No seas idiota-dio Eider-. Se que... se que puedo caerte mal, es comprensible, pero, ¿por qué me odias de ese modo? ¿Por qué me evitas? Yo solo estoy intentando ayudar...

-¿No quieres que te evite?-se sentó sobre la sábana Zoro, que llevaba el pecho al descubierto, con una cicatríz que llamó la atención de Eider.

Ella no quería que le evitara, todo al contrario, quería que le hiciera más caso, que se preocupara, o que simplemente le hablara bien y no actuara de ese modo, así que ahora que estaban confesando, iba a decirle lo que pensaba.

-No. Todo al contrario -Zoro arqueó una ceja-. Quiero... quiero caerte bien, no quiero ser ningún estorbo para tí, ya lo he sido durante bastante tiempo en mi casa como para que ahora un desconocido me trate de igual manera...-Zoro captó de inmediato la tristeza que desprendían sus palabras.

Tenía razón, se había comportado como un inútil, pero lo único que quería él era deshacerse en cuanto antes de esos inútiles sentimientos. Pero ahora que la escuchaba decir esas palabras, le herían a él tanto como a ella, se sentía culpable, y solo quería que ella no pensara eso.

-No digas eso, anoche te dije que eras mucho más de lo que piensas que eres-intentó animarla-. Así que déjate de estupideces y duérmete ya … -ahora el espadachín le miró, sus ojos desprendían unas finas lágrimas que él no lograba entender-. Oi, oi...-dijo acercándose un poco a ella, pero al sentir su contacto se paralizó inmediatamente.

-Per.. perdona, yo soy...-dijo secándose las lágrimas-. Soy un estúpida, no debí haber sacado ese tema, lo siento. Pero lo he recordado todo y bueno, eso, en fin. Siento haberte hecho esa pregunta, no era mi intención marearte.

-No lo has hecho. Si te sientes mejor, podrías...contarme... ¿lo que te pasa?- ''en serio estoy diciendo yo esto? '', pensaba Zoro para sí mismo.

La de ojos color miel se quedó petrificada al escuchar esas palabras, ese astuto espadachín le acababa de preguntar si quería contarle todo lo que le sucedía, jamás nadie se preocupó de hacerlo, ni si quiera Rasa.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero ser una molestia...-dijo evitando el contacto visual con el espadachín.

-In... insisto...-dijo algo nervioso el de cabellos verdes; ahora Eider levantó la mirada para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación.

-Tengo miedo...-dijo abrazándose a sus rodillas; Zoro arqueó una ceja-. Las... las herederas a un reino se quedan en su casa, se casan con algún príncipe o rey que ha ido explícitamente en busca de ella, un buen hombre. Sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo...-añadió Zoro.

-Sin embargo, las segundas de la línea real...¿qué hay de ellas? Es decir, ¿qué pasará conmigo cuando mi padre deje el trono? Se que van a buscarme un hogar fuera de aquí, me van a casar con alguien a quien yo no querré ni lo más mínimo, estaré alejada de todos, de mi casa, de mi reino... Yo no quiero eso, Zoro...-el espadachín sintió como su corazón empezaba a hacerse más y más pequeño. Entendía su situación, pero él...él no podía hacer nada al respecto, eran temas de la realeza y aunque le pareciera injusto, no podría actuar.

-¿Por qué no hablas con tu padre y le dices lo que realmente quieres? Dile... dile que quieres a otra persona, invéntate a quien quieras y vive como tu quieras, pero se feliz, sobre todo eso.-opinó el espadachín.

-Demasiado tarde... supongo que los consejeros ya me habrán buscado algún pretendiente, y seguro que es de lo peor...-dijo mirando hacia otro lugar-. Ai...-suspiró, pensando-. Seguro que es uno de esos gordos y horribles príncipes, que dan asco, deh. Odio a esos tipos, yo lo que quiero es ser libre, vivir... por el mundo, acabar con la corrupción del mundo...

Zoro ya no escuchaba nada más de lo que dijo, porque se quedó alucinado con la idea de que Eider se iba a casar con otro hombre. Esa simple idea le hacía volverse loco, llenarse de rabia, y no entendía por qué, o sí, sí que lo sabía, pero no quería aceptar nada que proviniera de sus sentimientos. Se estaba volviendo un demente, ya no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

-Te prometo que no dejaré que te cases con nadie.-dijo solamente.

-No puedes hacer eso …

-Pues claro que puedo, soy un pirata, nadie manda de mi, así que haré lo que quiera. Y si quiero alejarte de un matrimonio de esos inútiles, lo haré. O, más fácil todavía, mataré a tu pretendiente. No temas, la gente me buscará de igual modo, así que no hay ningún problema-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estas volviéndote loco...-dijo entre risas-. Será mejor ir a dormir, mañana travesaremos Yuba y estaremos casi en Rainbase...-dijo volviendo a apagr la luz y metiéndose en las sábanas-. Gracias por... haberme animado de ese modo, enserio …

-Ts, lo he hecho para que e fueras a dormir de una vez-esas palabras ya no le afectaban a Eider.

-Buenas noches, Zoro-dijo colocándose y durmiéndose al instante con una sonrisa en la cara.

Durante cinco largos minutos, Zoro observaba el perfil tan perfecto que tenía. La miraba dormir, se sentía bien por haberla hecho sonreír pero, ¿por qué? No lo sabía, solo sabía que quería verla feliz, yde algún modo, lo estaba consiguiendo.

-No se lo que me está pasando... todo es culpa tuya...-dijo con una pequeña mueca-. Buenas noches...-la miraba como si jamás hubiera observado a una mujer-. Descansa …-no se creía que él estaba empezando a cambiar de esa manera, ni en sus peores pesadillas aparecían cosas como esa, pero necesitaba mirarle, observarla ya que ahora ella no lo veía a él, además, el espadachín no quería que ella se diera cuenta de cómo estaba actuando.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Eider despertó al cabo de 5 horas, cuando amaneció de nuevo en el desierto. Escuchó voces que provenían de fuera, así que agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana, por si eran bandidos o algo parecido, aunque al abrir la tienda, se quedó sorprendida al ver a Toto, un viejo amigo de la familia real, hablando tan tranquilamente con Luffy y Chopper. Se acercó para verle, le traía buenos recuerdos de la infancia.

-¡Toto!-entonces el viejo la reconoció al instante, sacando una sonrisa amable.

-Así que era verdad...Estás aquí.-dijo con una sonrisa-. Estos chicos me han hablado de ti y de Vivi, pero no me lo creía. Pero vaya, princesa, hace mucho que no nos vemos-se acercó para agarrarle la mano-. ¿Cómo está tu padre?-Eider desvió la mirada.

-Las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos no son muy favorables que digamos. Espero que los rebeldes no se alcen al final, mi padre no entiende por qué todos se están rebelando, él no tiene ninguna culpa …-dijo intentando convencer al viejo-. Kozha también está intentando acabar con él, debería saber de antemano que él no es así, nos conocemos des de hace muchísimos años...

-Te creo, pero él es joven y descuidado. Cree que es la mejor forma de acabar con la sequía, creen que tu padre encargó Dance Powder para que solo lloviera en Alubarna y dejara en sequía las demas zonas cercanas... Aunque yo no lo creo, todo esto debe de estar relacionado con esa organización a la que estáis afiliadas tu y tu hermana.

-Lo sé, estoy intentando averiguar de quien se trata y por qué, llevo varios años intentándolo, pero creo que el momento esta al caer, estoy en la segunda posición, pronto podré establecer conversación con Mr. 0, lo sé-decía autoconvenciéndose.

-Eider-le llamó la atención el viejo-. Tened cuidado, no es un hombre cualquiera, he oído rumores mientras tu estabas haciendo tus cosas. Dicen que se trata de un Shichibukai, exactamente Crocodrile,¿le conoces?-seguidamente, Eider se desplomó en el suelo, arrodillada, incrédula ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

Rapidamente, Zoro, al salir de la tienda y ver esa situación, se acercó con el corazón acelerado al verla allí en el suelo.

-¡Eider!-dijo Luffy cogiéndola por los hombros.

-Todo... todo tiene sentido... la sequía, las tormentas de arena, todo...-dijo tapándose la cara con las dos manos-. Si es ese hombre... estamos perdidos... lo estamos. Un Shichibukai es demasiado fuerte como para que yo pueda derrotarlo... Y lo peor... los rebeldes van a acabar con mi padre y mi familia, y todo por su ¡maldita culpa!-dio un puñetazo en la arena, lleno d rabia-. Maldita sea, yo no puedo hacer nada, todos estos años aquí metida y ahora …-dijo empezando a llorar un poco debido a la impotencia de no haber podido conseguir nada.

-¡Eider!-volvió a gritar Luffy-. Me da igual si es un Shichibukai...-dijo con la mirada seria-. Le patearé el trasero y nadie le hará nada a tu familia.

-Esto os servirá para ganarle …-dijo Toto mientras le daba una botella de agua a Luffy-. El agua debe ser su punto débil, tenlo en cuenta chico.

Todo transcurrió muy rápido, al menos para Eider que no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría pasarles si no acababan con ese Shichibukai. Pero no quería rendirse, tenía fe en Luffy, tenía fe en todos aquellos que defendían a su padre, pero, ¿tenía fe con ella misma? Había fracasado de algún modo, no había conseguido nada por ella misma y se sentía hecha un asco.

-Hay que seguir el camino hasta Rainbase.-apareció Zoro cargando a Eider en su espalda-. Y tenemos que seguirlo ya.-dijo algo enfurecido.

La de ojos color miel notó como la elevaba hasta quedar en su espalda, sin entender por qué, le acababa de dar fuerzas después de estar arrepentida de todo. Metafóricamente, la había levantado anímicamente, así que se aferró a su espalda con fuerza para seguir el camino.

.

.

Cogieron de nuevo los botes para dirigirse esta vez sí, a Rainbase. Eider todavía estaba un poco alucinada por lo que había escuchado sobre Mr. 0 que ahora resultaba ser un hombre importante, no obstante, no paraba de recordar como la había agarrado Zoro para irse de aquel lugar.

Luffy y Chopper iban delante, deseaban llegar a Rainbase en cuanto antes, y a la velocidad que iban, no tardarían en llegar.

.

.

Finalmente, al caer la noche, los cuatro había llegado a aquel lugar. Presos de la emoción al ver tantos restaurantes juntos, Chopper y Luffy decidieron ir a comer algo, después de unos días por el desierto, tenían ganas de comer algo bueno. No obstante, Eider no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo del Shichibukai y todos los problemas que le estaba causando a su padre, el rey. Así que decidió dar una vuelta, por los alrededores, para despejar su cabeza, hasta que escuchó unos pasos por detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-dijo sin a penas girarse-. Todo el mundo quiere tener un momento para él solo, y tu solo haces que entrometerte.

-Solo te sigo para que nadie te capture, y ya está-dijo el espadachín poniéndose a su lado con los brazos cruzados-. Esta ciudad para más...¿viva? No se cómo decirlo.

-Pues claro que está más viva. Es aquí donde esta la base de... Crocodrile...Me cuesta tanto asumir que ese tipo es el que le está causando tantos problemas a mi padre...-dijo tapándose la cara con las dos manos-. Pero aún me cuesta más pensar que yo no he podido hacer nada por nadie...

-Has hecho más que suficiente-ahora Eider se giró para mirarle-. Meterte en una organización tan peligrosa como esta ha sido tu motivación, tu ambición más bien. No tienes por que pensar que no has hecho nada, por que alistándote a Baroque Works has hecho más que suficiente por tu padre y por todos aquellos que no confían en él.

-Se te da bien hablar por lo que veo...-dijo cambiando de tema.

-¿Hablar?-arqueó una ceja-. No, no me gusta hablar, solo cuando es necesario.

-¿Entonces esto es necesario?-se giró para verlo ahora; éste estaba casi rojo de la vergüenza, solo quería ayudarla, pero siempre acababa por entrometerse en situaciones como esa, así que se limitó a chasquear la lengua y girar la cabeza para continuar el camino-. Ya entiendo …-hizo una pequeña mueca Eider-. Lo que tu quieres es protegerme de algún modo, por eso siempre quieres enterarte de lo que me sucede.

-¿Qué dices? Jamás me he preocupado por tí, solo porque nos haces falta y...-pero Eider le cortó.

-¿Os hago falta? Ahora ya estáis en Rainbase, he cumplido con el trato. Y por lo que veo, ahora ya no os sirvo para nada, no es muy lógica tu respuesta, espadachín-entonces Zoro frenó en seco al escuchar esa explicación, y tenía razón.

Sin embargo, no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar, ya que de repente cuatro sujetos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, dándoles un fuerte golpe en la nuca, para después esposarlos y llevarlos a algún lugar de Rainbase.

.

.

Eider despertó al cabo de unas horas, tumbada en lo que parecía ser una celda, encadenada de manos. Su vista estaba algo borrosa, pero conforme pasaban los segundos se hacía cada vez más nítida. Recordó que les asaltaron, así que rápidamente buscó con la mirada al espadachín, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, durmiendo, como solía hacer.

Se sentía asustada, todo el plan se iría al garete si estaban en esa celda, pero de repente, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a esa celda. Y que grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Toto tenía razón, que ese Shichibukai estaba detrás de todo eso.

-¿Cómo estás Miss 2...-dijo acercándose a la celda para poder observarla mejor-. O , mejor dicho, Nefertari Eider...-hizo una mueca a la cual Eider respondió con una mirada agresiva-. Siempre me he preguntado por qué una chica como tu estaba dentro de esta organización. Ai …-suspiró-. Que iluso de mi, jamás creí que intentarías delatarme ante los demás... Lástima que te haya pillado antes.

-Tu...-dijo Eider levantándose inmediatamente para acercarse a los barrotes de la celda-. Tu le has hecho daño a tanta gente...-dijo furiosa.

-¿Daño? Yo creo que más bien el daño se lo ha hecho tu padre, ¿no crees?-empezó a reírse en la cara de Eider, cosa que no le hizo mucho gracia a ella; su mirada estaba perdida, no dejaba de escuchar esa burla..- Eres increíble, una gran estratega, pero no tuviste en cuenta la gente que tenías alrededor des de que eras pequeña...-entonces apareció ese consejero que jamás le había caído bien-. Yakhar se ha ocupado de vigilarte y de procurar que o nos delataras ante nadie, y lo ha conseguido.

-Eres...-dijo Eider incrédula-. Eres un maldito idiota, ¡Yakhar!-gritó entre rejas-. Todos estos años nos has estado engañando, a mi padre, al pueblo, a todo el país …

-No te preocupes tanto por este país, no es el tuyo.-dijo con firmeza, dejando a Eider estupefacta ante aquella negación.

-El poder de tu padre caerá dentro de poco. Si tan solo hubieras sido rápida y se lo hubieras comunicado a tu padre, tal vez podrían salvarse, pero ahora, hahahaha, lo dudo muchísimo.-decía el Shichibukai con un puro en la boca-. Las cosas están cambiando, y la historia de este país también lo hará...

-No... ¡No!-gritaba nerviosa.

-¿No?- se acercó ahora más a ella-. Créeme, tu padre va a caer ante los rebeldes, y si no yo mismo acabaré con él y con tu querida hermana-dijo finalmente dejando a Eider pmuy preocupada por todos-. Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, pero estás fuera de Baroque Works-dijo dándole la espalda-. Espero no volver a verte nunca, se encargarán de ti y de tu acompañante. También se que hay piratas infiltrados por aquí, descuida.

Y se giró para marcharse junto a Yakhar, dejando a Eider agarrada de los barrotes de la celda, con los ojos muy abiertos, con la mirada llena de furia y de rabia, algo que no podía controlar se estaba apoderando de ella cada vez más y no sabía como detenerlo.

De repente, unas finas lágrimas aparecieron por su rostro. Hacía mucho que no lloraba por razones así, hacía demasiado, des de que Vivi y ella se separaron, o incluso antes, cuando se enteró de que realmente era una bastarda.

Pero ahora, ahora era diferente. Ahora todo su esfuerzo se había ido al garete por culpa de ese maldito consejero. Ese hombre que educó a su hermana, ese hombre que había estado al lado de su padre en los buenos y malos momentos. Les había traicionado, pero no había marcha atrás. Estaba encarcelada y sin poder hacer nada, matarían a su padre, a su hermana, a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Se odiaba a sí misma, pero sobre todo odiaba a ese tal Crocodrile que lo había tenido todo planeado. Seguramente quería el control de la nación para algún objetivo, y para eso había enfrentado a dos bandos, y en cada uno de ellos personas con sentimientos y familias. Personas que iban a morir también.

-¡No!-gritó ahora dando un puñetazo al barrote, sintiendo el frío del metal en sus dedos-. ¡No!-empezó a darle puñetazos sin parar, sintiendo el dolor físico, pero el psicológico era mucho peor que un simple rasguño en la mano, así que no se detuvo-. ¡Maldita sea!-volvió a iniciar la serie de golpes mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar por su rostro-. ¡No!-volvía a repetir una y otra vez los puñetazos, sintiendo como ahora la sangre de sus manos empezaba a bajarle por el brazo, cayendo al suelo, ensuciando todo el suelo, pero le daba igual, le daba absolutamente igual.

Continuó los puñetazos por unos segundos, hasta que de repente, sintió como alguien tiraba de ella para aprisionarla en sus brazos para no dejarla marchar. Sentía el pecho de él en su espalda, sentía su respiración en su nuca. Simplemente, agachó la cabeza con resignación, dejando que los mechones le taparan la cara, sintiéndose débil en sus brazos.

-No voy a dejar que te rompas ni un solo hueso...-escuchó la voz firme del espadachín detrás de ella-. No voy a dejar que te des por vencida solo por esos idiotas, ¿entiendes?-la apretó más a él, quería sentirla, quería protegerla, y ver toda esa sangre a su alrededor le hacía volverse loco, y ahora o entendía, la quería, la quería demasiado como para que fuera real-. Nadie va a morir, Luffy no va a dejar que mueran … -entonces sintió como Eider se desplomaba en sus brazos, cayendo al suelo, arrodillada, sollozando.

-Si tan solo hubiera ido a avisar a mi padre … Si le hubiera dicho que era ese Shichibukai, tal vez ahora estarían protegidos, y no lo están...-dijo tapándose la cara con las manos ensangrentadas; pero de nuevo, Zoro apareció delante de ella, arrodillado también, para quitárselas y mirarla a los ojos.

-A veces tomamos decisiones que no sabemos que consecuencias tendrán. Hiciste lo que creíste mejor en ese momento, no te arrepientas ahora, por que nada va a salir mal, ¿entiendes?-le apartó las lágrimas mezcladas con la sangre.

De repente, Eider le abrazó; le abrazó como nunca había abrazado a nadie antes. Se quedaron por unos minutos así abrazados, evadiéndose de la realidad, de lo que estaba sucediendo, solo así podrían ser felices, viviendo en un mundo ideal, donde nada de eso estuviera pasando.

-Hay... hay que hacer algo...-dijo Eider después de haber terminado de llorar en su hombro-. Tenemos que salir de aquí, no voy a dejar que les pongan una mano encima …

Entonces levantó la cabeza, mostrando su faceta más peligrosa. Sus ojos transmitían dolor, pero a la vez venganza, y Zoro lo notó.


End file.
